diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Queldo
|Klasse = Blutritter |Spezialisierung = Vergeltung |Arsenal = http://eu.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Die+Aldor&n=Queldo |Vorname = Queldo |Nachname = Kangasazt |Alter = 172 |Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas |Gilde = Adelshaus Kangasazt |Größe = 1,96m |Gewicht = 72kg |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Grün |Besonderheiten = 7cm lange Narbe, quer über die linke Wange |Gesinnung = Neutral (wahrhaft) Böse }} Queldo Kangasazt hat den Titel eines Blutritterchampions inne und begehrt die Führung des Adelshauses. Äußerliche Beschreibung Körperliche Beschreibung: Blasse Haut und ausgezehrte Züge scheinen das Bild dieses Sin'dorei deutlich zu prägen. Nebst der wohl relativ ausgeprägten und dennoch nicht sehr ausgefeilten Statur, sind die Muskeln verhältnismäßig an die Statur angepasst geblieben. Das rabenschwarze Haar, fällt dem Sin'dorei ohne jegliche Spielereien der Strähnen bis auf die Schultern. Dies könnte seinen ohnehin ausgezehrten Zügen weiteren Ausdruck verleihen. Markant geschnittene Gesichtszüge, förmlich vor purer Arroganz und Überheblichkeit beseelt, könnten jedoch durch die kränkliche Optik deutlich gemildert aufgenommen werden. Die klaren, fast reinen grünen Augen bilden zur sonst ausgezerrten Erscheinung einen deutlich Kontrast und scheinen nur so vor Energie und unbestimmten Gefühlsregungen zu strotzen. Eine Narbe welche zirca 7cm über die linke Wange verläuft, scheint trotz der blassen Haut der einzig ersichtlich äußerliche Makel des Sin'dorei zu sein. Kleidung/Rüstung: Die Kleidung, sei es eine schwarze Rüstung, welche der Sin'dorei zu bevorzugen scheint oder ein gleichfarbiger Anzug, ist von höchster Qualität. Ob die Rüstung zum Kampf oder nur der puren Unterstreichung der Position und des Titels dienen soll spielt sich im Kopf des Beobachters ab. Eine silberne Kette, an welcher eine schwarze Schuppe, vermutlich die eines Drachen, befestigt ist, trägt er um seinen Hals. Die Schuppe ist meist unter dem Wappenrock des Blutritterordens verborgen und somit nicht ersichtlich. Eine in goldene Verzierungen gehaltene Rüstung dient wohl als Paraderüstung um seinen Championtitel zu unterstreichen, auf den Schultern befinden sich die Wappen des Blutritterordens und nicht wie durch die Engine verbrochen ein Buch bzw. ein Hammer. Charakterliche Verhaltensweisen * Krankhaft in der Überzeugung, der Elite anzugehören. * Arrogant und voller Hochmut. * Gierig nach Macht, besonders der Aschenbringer hat es ihm angetan. * Perfektionist, für ihn unwürdige Wesen werden weder beachtet noch toleriert. * Rassistisch, seine Treue gilt lediglich den Sin'dorei. Wobei selbst dort nur ausgewählten Vertretern seines Volkes. - Waldläufer, Schattenläufer oder gar Todesritter, zählen für Ihn zu unwürdigen Geschöpfen. * Ruhige Stimme, süß wie Nektar und tödlich wie Gift. * Teeliebhaber, Wilddornrosentee ist sein bevorzugtes Getränk. * Fanatisch loyal gegenüber Kael'Thas Sonnenwanderer, den Tod des Prinzen hat er nie verkraftet. Familäre Beziehung Queldos Hass gegenüber seiner gesamten Familie ist auf die starke Benachteiligung gegenüber seinem Zwillingsbruder Shakazrun zurück zu führen. Jener erhielt alle nur erdenklichen Boni innerhalb der Familie, da er den Wünschen und Erwartungen der Familiendoktrin entsprach. In Shakazruhn sieht Queldo ein notwendiges Übel um im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen zu können, seinen Anspruch auf die Hausführung kenntlich zu machen und seinen gewünschten Platz in der Gesellschaft einnehmen zu können. Seinem Vater war er überaus feindlich gesinnt, der Wunsch Magister zu werden schien diesen Weg geradezu zu untermauern. Vom Tod seines Vaters zu hören, hatte den jungen Queldo fast überglücklich gestimmt, hiervon ließ er soch offiziel natürlich nichts anmerken. Die Beziehung seiner Mutter gegenüber schien auf neutraler Basis zu beruhen, da Sie sich nicht gegen den Wunsch seines Vaters aussprach war Sie ebenfalls keine gewählter Umgang für Queldo. Ihr Tod hingegen, schien Ihm jedoch näher zu gehen. Inwieweit dies seinen Charakter verändert hat, ist nicht bekannt. Stammbaum (Folgt) Geschichtliche Entwicklung Jugend Queldo Kangasazt kam in Sonnenkuppe zur Welt, dem Sitz des Hauses Kangasazt. Seine Kindheit verlief den adeligen Umständen entsprechend geregelt, er erhielt Besuche von Privatlehrern für taktische Operationen und mathematische Geschäftsprozesse. Eines Einzelgängers würdig, ließ er nichts über seine Entscheidungen kommen, der Wunsch seines Vaters, den Weg eines Magisters zu beschreiten wurde von Queldo mit heftiger Gegenwehr dementiert. Als Gardist in der Armee des Prinzen zu dienen war sein Traum, seine selbst gewählte Bestimmung. Zweiter Krieg Trotz des Widerstands seines Vaters, wurde Queldo ein Gardist in der regulären Armee Silbermonds und später direkt dem Prinzen unterstellt um die Reisen des Thronerben zu schützen. Seine militärische Karriere erlebte einen jähen Anstieg in die Ränge eines taktischen Offiziers, als der Zweite Krieg eingeläutet wurde. Erneut einem Kommandantenwechsel unterzogen, wurde Queldo zurück an die Grenzen des Heimatlandes Quel'Thalas verlegt um dort den Waldläufern beizustehen. Dort leitete er eine Kompanie, bestehend aus Gardisten, seinen ersten großen Sieg strich er hierbei an der Grenze ein, als er eine Gruppe Ogermagier und Grunzer ohne Verluste niedermachen konnte, welche sich an den magischen Runensteinen zu schaffen gemacht hatten. Seine vernichtende Niederlage folgte Stunden später, als rote Drachen unter dem Drachenmal-Clan fast seine gesamte Einheit vernichteten. Das Ende des Krieges erlebte Queldo in einem Lazarett, befindlich in Morgenluft, in welches er eingeliefert wurde nachdem ein fallender Ast beim Angriff der roten Drachen, eine unerfreuliche Platzwunde am Kopf des Sin'doreis verursachte. Seinen alten Posten in der Wache des Prinzen erneut einnehmend, wurde seine neue Heimat die Stadt der Magister, Dalaran. Direkt dem Prinzen unterstellt, begann seine Treue und seine grenzenlose Loyalität für den Thronerben zu wachsen. Seine Theorie, ob der Prinz im Rat der Sechs saß, konnte er niemals vollends ablegen. Die Stellung als Offizier in der Garde des Prinzen sorgte ebenso dafür, dass er seinen Kontakt nach Quel'Thalas, insbesonders zu seiner Familie reduzieren musste. Ob diese Tatsache ihm letztlich die Führung des Hauses gekostet hat, bleibt ebenfalls offen. Dritter Krieg/Geißelkonflikt Die Nachricht vom Fall des Sonnenbrunnens und der vernichtenden Niederlage der Hochelfen gegen die untoten Schrecken der Geißel, trafen Queldo wie ein Schlag. Die Sorge ob seiner Familie etwas zugestoßen sei, scheint hierbei weniger überwogen zu haben als die Tatsache, wie er sich an den Truppen der Geißel rächen könnte. Einen Vorwand um nach Hause zurückzukehren brauchte er nicht, Kael'Thas Abzug aus Dalaran um sein verstreutes Volk zu einen, spielte Queldo in die Hände. Die kleinen Scharmützel mit Geißeldiener in den östlichen Ausläufern Lordaerons, den heutigen Pestländern schienen den Sin'dorei seine heutige Arroganz und Überheblichkeit eingebracht zu haben. Kael'Thas Liebe und Eifer, sein Volk zu einstiger Größe zu führen, kamen Queldo gerade recht. Besonders nachdem er in Sonnenkuppe lediglich Zerstörung und die scheinbar, komplette Auslöschung seiner Familie ausmachen konnte, die Führung des Hauses schien ihm sicher zu sein. Unter der neuen Rassenbezeichnung Blutelf, dem Pfad der Rache und der Wiedergewinnung von Macht. Folgte er dem Prinzen, über die Kerker von Dalaran, die Eroberung des Schwarzen Tempels, bis hin zur Schlacht um die Eiskronenzitadelle bei welcher er mit den Überlebenden Sin'dorei die Flucht antrat nachdem seine Stellung unter den untoten Fluten einbrach. The Burning Crusade Nach dem Rückzug aus Nordends eisigen Weiten, führte Queldo den Angriff auf die Festung der Stürme im Nethersturm an. Unter den wachsamen Augen des Prinzen wurden ebenfalls die Überreste der Kirin Tor, in der Stadt Kirin'Var ausgelöscht. Der Nethersturm fiel unter die Herrschaft der Sin'dorei, ein weiterer Triumph für die militärische Laufbann Queldos. Die Gefangennahme des Naarus M'uru, war die Grundlage für die Grundung des Ordens der Blutritter. Um sich selbst eine bessere Position in den Rängen der Sin'dorei zu verschaffen, trat Queldo als einer der Ersten in die Reihen der [[Blutritter ein, um sich die Kräfte des Lichts Untertan zu machen. Dem Sonnenzorn, der Armee des Prinzen im Nethersturm beizutreten, war fast ein Akt der Selbstverständlichkeit. Seinen Bruder, Shakazruhn im Sonnenzorn mit der Position eines Kriegspriesters wiederzutreffen, sprengte die Hoffnung auf die Führung des Hauses. Es bestätigte sich, dass sein Zwillingsbruder durch das Recht der Erbfolge und die Dokumente seiner Eltern, der rechtmäßige Erbe der Hausführung war. Genugtuung erhielt Queldo lediglich in der Tatsache, dass Shakazruhn ihm in militärischer Hinsicht unterstellt war. Bis zum Fall der Festung der Stürme an die Sha'tar, diente Queldo unter Pathaleon dem Kalkulator in der Mechanar. Bevor die Armee der Sha'tar den Angriff auf die Festung begann, wurde Queldo für einen Einsatz im Schattenmondtal abkommandiert. Der Fall des Prinzen traf den nun frischen Blutrittermeister wie ein Schlag, sein Reich zu verlieren war eine Sache aber die Nachricht des Falls seines Königs, seines Idols, trieb unbändigen Hass auf die Naaru in das Herz Queldos. Widerrum, entfachte die Nachricht über Kael'Thas angebliche Wiedergeburt und den Sammelruf aller, ihm loyaler Streitkräfte, sich auf der Insel des Sonnenbrunnens, Quel'Danas zu sammeln. Diesem Ruf des Prinzen zu folgen, war für den von Idealen geleiteten Queldo eine wahre Freude. Dem Bündnis aus Sehern und Aldor in Form der Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne gegenüber zu treten, versetzte den Blutrittermeister in wahre Ekstase. Das Blut unzähliger, wie er sie beschrieb, Verräter und Abscheulichkeiten des Lichts, klebt an den Händen des Sin'doreis. Dennoch war es ihm nicht möglich den Sonnenbrunnen oder gar seinen geliebten Prinzen vor den Angriffen der Offensive zu schützen. Ihm blieb nur die letztliche Kapitualation, ob dies seiner Einheit zu Liebe oder um seine eigene Haut retten geschah, bleibt wohl für immer ungeklärt. Seine Reformierung in den Blutritterorden, Lady Liadrins war ein weiteres Meisterstück Queldo's. Sich in Demut und Reue zeigend, wurden seine Anträge angenommen. Er wurde trotz aller Vergehen als einstiger Kriegsheld gefeiert, die Treue zu Kael'Thas oder gar den Idealen des Prinzen gab er niemals auf. Wrath of the Lich King Bis zur Invasion der Geißel in verschiedenen Bereichen Lordaerons und den Gebieten Kalimdors, verbrachte Queldo seine Zeit damit, sich an die Energien des reaktivierten Sonnenbrunnens anzupassen. Lediglich die spürbare Essenz M'urus schien dem Blutritter ein vertrautes Gefühl der Kontrolle zu geben, über den Tod seines Prinzen kam er nicht hinweg. Die Niederlage seiner Einheit gegen die Offensive, die Niederlage seines Prinzen oder aber die die Tatsache dass er in seiner Treue versagt zu haben schien, da er nicht mit seinem Prinzen fiel. Schienen Queldo weiter in sich gekehrt zu haben, die Invasion der Geißel brachte auch diese Leidenschaft nichtmehr zurück. Er verteidigte lediglich die Ausläufer Lordaerons und seines Heimatlandes gegen die Schrecken der Geißel, das Schicksal Kalimdors oder gar der dortigen Völker hatte für ihn keine Relevanz. Mit seiner Einheit von Tirisfal aus, nach Nordend aufzubrechen, brachte die ersehnte Wendung, die Offensive der Horde schritt an allen Fronten vorran, hierbei sicherte sich Queldo lediglich den Schutz durch die Verlassenen ab. Den Orcs oder anderen Völkern der alten Horde, schenkte er keine Beachtung. Der Kampf um Unterstadt und den darauf folgenden Tod, des Nathrezim Varimathras schien er lediglich aus Treue zu Sylvanas in Kauf zu nehmen. Wohl aus diesen Gründen schien er die Verlassenen überhaupt zu akzeptieren. Die Einsätze seiner Einheit liefen ohne besondere Probleme ab, die Drachenöde schien Queldo hierbei gänzlich zu meiden. Gerüchten seiner Offiziere zufolge, hatte er lediglich den Obsidiandrachenschrein besucht und die dortigen Geißeldiener fast im Alleingang vernichtet. Der Offizier, von welchen dieses Gerücht verbreitet worden war, wurde Tage später tot aufgefunden, verbrannt in einem Waldstück nahe der Festung des Warsong-Clans in der Drachenöde. Die Reste der Einheit des nun zum Blutritterchampion ernannten Queldo's, wurden bei Scharmützeln in Eiskrone aufgerieben. Trotz dieser Verluste, siegte seine Einheit, Reunion, in jedem Gefecht. Der Start des Argentumturniers, war für Queldo eher störend als förderlich. Sein offensichtlicher Neid, auf Tirion Fordring war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Den Aschenbringer selbst zu führen lag ihm seit den Gerüchten über die Familie Mograine im Blut, seinen Drang die Klinge zu besitzen, würde dieses Turnier kaum befriedigen können. Trotz all diesen Tatsachen, nahm er aufgrund der Anweisung Lady Liadrins, am Turnier teil und stieg rasch in den Rang eines Champions auf. Silbermond und ganz Quel'Thalas hierbei zu vertreten war sein Befehl, seine Bürde und sein Wunsch. Wohl um seinem Prinzen auch im Tod Ehre zu bringen. Soziales Umfeld * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Shakazruhn | Shakazruhn Kangasazt]] - Zwillingsbruder und Führer des Adelshauses * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Solanar | Solanar Schattenfeuer]] - Bekannter * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif [[Câphâlor | Môrslaron Câphâlor ]] - Nemesis Zitate * "Unreinheit? Unvollkommenheit? Ich bin der Inbegriff der Perfektion!" * "Ich bin der Dolch der Perfektion, die Elite!" * "Wenn ich es nötig habe, mich zu erniedrigen, um meine Ziele zu erreichen. Dann soll es so sein, letztlich werde ich meinen Triumph erhalten!" * "Dämonen oder nicht! Meine Loyalität gilt Kael'Thas!" * "Dieser Tirion Fordring hat den Aschenbringer? Sehr schön, er hält meine Waffe warm." Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere